¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: "Tengo un pequeño secreto que contarte ¿Crees poder guardarlo? Tienes que prometerme que éste si vas a guardarlo. Escóndelo dentro de tu bolsillo, ahí en lo profundo, y llévatelo a la tumba. Si se lo cuentas a alguien créeme que me terminare enterando... No quiero pensar que solo dos pueden mantener un secreto solo si uno de ellos esta muerto" [AU] [Muerte de un personaje] Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aqui de nuevo XD De verdad que no entiendo con eso de tener muchos Fics incompletos D: pero este solo será un pequeño Two-Shot así que espero terminarlo pronto :3

Los personajes no me perteneces y hago esto sin fines de lucro solo busco entretenerlos porque los quiero :'3

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¿Puedes guardarme un secreto…?

 **I**

 _...Porque solo dos personas pueden guardar un secreto si una de ellas esta muerta…_

 _Aquel día había amanecido nublado y frio. Normalmente se quedaría en casa junto a su hermano mayor, Ichimatsu, a disfrutar de alguna película, un juego de mesa o simplemente quedarse ahí a platicar sobre cualquier tema, pero no hoy. Hoy iría a comer con su nuevo vecino y amor secreto, Karamatsu Nakamura, a una pequeña cafetería en el centro. Lo había conocido cuando una de sus pelotas de beisbol había caído en su patio. Cuando tocó a la puerta lo recibió un guapo joven de ojos azules y cabello negro; era mayor que el, por tres años, y con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa le devolvió su amada pelota._

 _Después de aquel día Jyushimatsu comenzó a pasar mas tiempo con Karamatsu, éste le había comentado que no tenia mucho que se había mudado al vecindario pues debido a su trabajo tuvo que trasladarse de su antigua ciudad. Jyushimatsu escuchaba maravillado todo lo que el de azul decía, aun y si Karamatsu le decía que el cielo era verde muy probablemente el menor le creería ciegamente; se había enamorado de Karamatsu, su manera de ser tan extravagante y dulce, sus constantes atenciones y su buena voluntad de ayudar a las personas, además de ser muy guapo._

 _Alrededor de tres meses tuvieron muchas salidas juntos, Jyushimatsu pasaba todo el tiempo que podía en casa del mayor, al menos cuando éste estaba en casa y no en su trabajo. Incluso se lo presentó a su hermano para que también pudiera conocer al maravilloso hombre del cual se había enamorado, se lo había dicho a Ichimatsu una tarde cuando se habían quedado en casa sin hacer nada, el de morado estaba en la sala viendo uno de sus programas favoritos de televisión cuando Jyushimatsu se sentó a su lado repentinamente sin su característica sonrisa._

 _–_ _Hermano… Estoy enamorado – Ichimatsu volteo a verlo con la misma mueca de apatía de siempre – Estoy completamente enamorado de nuestro vecino, Karamatsu._

 _–_ _Lo se – fue todo lo que el mayor dijo._

 _–_ _¿Lo sabes? – Jyushimatsu se volteó a verlo asombrado ¿Tan obvio era?_

 _–_ _Si, era muy obvio. – comenzó a cambiar los canales de manera aburrida. – ¿Pensaste que podías mantenerlo en secreto?_

 _–_ _No se lo dirás ¿Verdad? – el solo pensar que su amado se enterara de sus sentimientos tan pronto no estaba en sus planes. – ¡Promételo, hermano!_

 _–_ _Lo prometo_

 _–_ _¿Lo juras por tu vida?– siguió insistiendo el menor._

 _–_ _Si, Jyushi, lo juro por mi vida – Dio por terminada la conversación._

 _Después de aquello las cosas entre ellos parecían tensarse poco a poco, Ichimatsu desaparecía misteriosamente algunos días o llegaba muy tarde a casa, Jyushimatsu no le tomo mayor importancia pues casi toda su atención siempre estaba centrada en Karamatsu y porque sabia como podía llegar a ser su hermano de hermético con algunas cosas, lo mas probable era que se encontrara alimentando de nuevo a los gatos de la calle o con cualquier otro asunto._

 _–_ _¡Nos vemos mas tarde! – se despidió de su hermano con su usual energía._

 _Ichimatsu no le contestó, últimamente andaba algo distante con él. Corrió emocionado por las calles del centro hasta llegar a la cafetería, Karamatsu le había dicho que tenia algo muy importante que decirle y de solo pensar en todos los posible escenarios en los cuales el mayor se le declaraba hacia que las mejillas de Jyushimatsu se colorearan intensamente de carmín. Karamatsu estaba sentado en una de las mesas mas alejadas, cerca de la enorme ventana, admirando el paisaje. El menor tomo asiento rápidamente a su lado sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro._

 _–_ _Gracias por venir_ _ **My Little Jyushimatsu**_ _– le tomo de las manos mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el menor afianzo el agarre mirándolo nervioso, no espero que fuera tan pronto – ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?_

 _–_ _¡Claro! –_

 _–_ _Creo que estoy enamorado – suspiró dramáticamente de manera soñadora – Estoy enamorado de la persona mas hermosa y adorable de todo el mundo._

 _–_ _¡Me alegro mucho, Karamatsu! – fingió sorpresa pero por dentro estaba muriendo por saltar a los brazos del mayor. – ¿Quién es la persona afortunada?_

 _–_ _Tu…_

 _Afuera la lluvia comenzó a caer de manera estrepitosa._

 **II**

Todomatsu miraba detenidamente el enorme y lúgubre edificio que tenia enfrente. Se veía exactamente como debía verse una institución mental, manicomio, asilo para locos, como quisieran llamarlo; Todomatsu estaba por terminar la carrera de psicología en la rama de la criminalística gracias a su hermano mayor, Osomatsu, quien trabajaba como detective del departamento de policías de la ciudad. Su trabajo final era una tesis de algún caso criminal que tuviera, de ser posible, la declaración del perpetuador del crimen ¿Qué mejor sitio para empezar que el lugar al cual iban los criminales mas demenciales de toda la ciudad?

Osomatsu le había mencionado que semanas atrás habían capturado a uno especialmente espeluznante; un doble asesinato, habían mencionado los periódicos, pero para el detective aquello había sido mas bien una carnicería, muchos de los agentes con los que iba aquel día a revisar la escena del crimen tuvieron que salir corriendo a vomitar todo el contenido de sus estómagos. La escena era asquerosamente espantosa, los dos cuerpos estaban completamente irreconocibles, la sangre y las viseras tapizaban la sala dejando el putrefacto aroma de la carne en descomposición por todo el ambiente.

El inspector Choromatsu había ordenado explícitamente que nadie tocara absolutamente nada, cualquier pequeña evidencia debía mantenerse intacta además de que debían mantener bajo custodia al único testigo de todo aquel carnaval de sangre, la única persona que había llamado a la policía aquel día pidiendo ayuda. Osomatsu caminaba entre los charcos de sangre y los pedazos de órganos destripados con cuidado de no pisar nada, quien quiera que hubiera hecho aquello realmente odiaba con todo su ser a las pobres victimas. Los forenses no tardaron en llegar pero no había que ser muy listos para saber que lo único que quedaba de las victimas era una extraña masa des uniforme de carne, órganos y tejidos.

La primera victima, o lo que quedaba de ella, se encontraba en el pasillo que conectaba a la cocina con el comedor y la sala; le habían reventado el cráneo con algún objeto contundente y de manera violenta pues alrededor se podía apreciar los restos de materia gris salpicando las paredes. El cuerpo había sido abierto desde la garganta hasta un poco mas abajo del vientre. Parecía que alguien le había sacado todos los órganos del interior y los hubiera esparcido por toda la casa, los forenses no podían determinar con exactitud la causa de la muerte pues también se podían apreciar varias puñaladas en brazos y piernas.

La segunda victima se encontraba tendida en el sofá, lo habían desollado completamente, además de que había partes del cuerpo que estaban faltantes como el corazón, los ojos y los genitales. Por todo el cuerpo estaban repartidas aproximadamente unas cien puñaladas pero definitivamente la causa de la muerte había sido el profundo corte de la garganta, casi parecía que querían decapitar a la victima además de que el cadáver estaba colocado en una posición sumamente extraña, como si se encontrara durmiendo cuando sucedió el ataque. De solo recordarlo Osomatsu se tenía que morder la lengua para evitar el impulso de comenzar a guacarear.

–Una escena digna de una película de terror _gore –_ le mencionó a su hermano menor cuando pudieron resolver aquel asesinato – y el asesino fue la persona que menos esperábamos, realmente es un gran actor, nos engaño a Choromatsu y a mi durante toda la investigación fingiendo ser un ángel cuando en realidad era un "lobo con la piel de un cordero".

–¿Cómo pudieron atraparlo? – preguntó Todomatsu con genuina curiosidad

–Nadie perpetua el crimen perfecto – aquel caso había dejado una marca en su hermano mayor y el de rosa lo sabia por mas que el de rojo se esforzara en ocultarlo – Y solo dos pueden guardar un secreto si uno de ellos esta muerto.

Todomatsu paso el pesado nudo que se había formado en su garganta mientras apretaba con fuerza la correa de su pequeño bolso, aquel día parecía que iba a llover pues el cielo estaba tapizado por enorme nubarrones y el viento soplaba helado. Uno de los guardias lo acompaño amablemente hasta la parte mas alejada del lugar, aquella a la cual solo pueden ingresar los verdaderos enfermos mentales, psicópatas que realizaron los crímenes mas brutales. Las ultimas celdas eran recintos medianos recubiertos de suaves paredes acolchadas, una cama individual y un inodoro para las necesidades diarias, un enorme y grueso cristal era lo único que separaba a los convictos además de un pequeño hueco por el cual pasaba el aire y la comida de los reclusos. A Todomatsu le recordaba tanto a la película _"El silencio de los corderos"._

–Cualquier cosa que necesites – habló el guardia antes de desaparecer por los largos pasillos – solo tienes que gritar.

–¡Eso no es ningún consuelo! – pero ya nadie lo estaba escuchando, se preguntó por un momento que si alguien podría llegar a salvarlo en caso de que uno de los reclusos se fugara… Probablemente no, las ansias de salir de ahí solo fueron en aumento.

Acercó el rostro un poco mas sin llegar a pegarlo del todo en el enorme cristal, la habitación se encontraba completamente oscura hasta que en un parpadeo una blanca luz cegadora ilumino todo el lugar. Todomatsu se talló los ojos con algo de fuerza y cuando pudo volver a enfocar contempló mejor a la persona que le ayudaría en su tesis. Un joven, tal vez solo un año mayor que él, se encontraba sentado en la pequeña cama de sabanas blancas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas.

Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto visual Todomatsu pudo sentir un horrible temblor sacudirle la columna vertebral. Aquellos ojos ámbares brillaban alegres, pero no la clase de alegría que uno encontraría en una persona cuerda, aquellos ojos brillaban con una insana felicidad, como si haber hecho lo que hizo le hubiera dado la mayor de las alegrías. Todomatsu retrocedió por puro instinto, aquello era demasiado para él y con todas sus fuerzas deseo tener al menos a su hermano al lado, Osomatsu sabría que hacer, sabría como comenzar el dialogo con un loco. El joven se acerco con calma hasta posarse cerca del pequeño recuadro que conectaba su celda con el pasillo.

–¡Mucho gusto! – le sonrió extendiéndole la mano y con un tono de voz demasiado aniñado para alguien de su edad.

–¿El gusto es mío…? – Todomatsu se le quedo mirando ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿Qué le apretara la mano? – Mi nombre es Todomatsu Matsuno

– Demasiado largo – comenzó a jugar con las largas mangas de su camisa blanca sin darle tiempo al menor de seguir presentándose – ¿Te parece si solo te digo "Totty"? ¡Suena muy bonito! ¡Totty! ¡Totty! ¡Totty!

–Claro, supongo. – saco de su pequeño bolso una libreta con un lápiz para comenzar con sus anotaciones y una pequeña grabadora – Entonces empecemos por algo sencillo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Karamatsu– le sacó la lengua con un gesto juguetón, Todomatsu lo miro de mala manera, aquel tipo no solo era un loco sino también un idiota.

–Me refiero a tu verdadero nombre – Todomatsu ya lo sabía pero era parte del protocolo, además tenia que grabar aquella entrevista por cualquier dato que no pudiera anotar en la libreta además de poder usarlo como algo interactivo en la tesis.

–¿Para que quieres saberlo? – pegó su rostro al vidrio, Todomatsu pudo apreciarlo mejor, la pálida piel, grandes ojos dorados y los rasgos finos que hacían juego con el revuelto cabello que caía graciosamente sobre su frente. Si no fuera un completo psicópata hasta podría decir que era atractivo.

–Estoy realizando una tesis sobre psicología criminal – se acerco solo un poco pues el otro parecía haber dejado de prestarle atención ya que se alejo repentinamente del cristal – Necesito tu ayuda para poder empezarla.

–¿Mi ayuda? ¡Me gusta ayudar! ¿En que te puedo ayudar? ¡Seamos amigos! – volvió a pegar su rostro contra el cristal haciendo un ruido seco que asusto a Todomatsu haciéndolo retroceder de nuevo.

–S-si, seamos amigos… – no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía pero mientras mas rápido tuviera su análisis mas rápido se iría de aquel infierno de lugar.

–¡Los mejores amigos!

–Los mejores, entonces ¿Que te parece empezar por un secreto? – la mueca del otro de repente adopto un matiz lúgubre – L-los mejores amigos se cuentan todo tipo de cosas y todos sus secretos mas íntimos…

–Hey Totty – aquel aniñado tono en conjunto con aquella sonrisa muerta podría ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera, los enormes ojos dorados lo miraban sin pestañear – ¿Puedes guardarme un secreto?

–S-seguro – Definitivamente había sido una pésima idea ir a aquel lugar.

–¿Prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie? – Todomatsu asintió algo cohibido pero el otro seguía sin decir una palabra.

–Lo juro– hablo por fin cuando dejó de sentir la garganta cerrada por el miedo.

–¿Por tu vida? – ¿Qué clase de aterradora pregunta era esa? El de rosa se preguntó si aun no era demasiado tarde como para intentar ir a la prisión de la ciudad y entrevistar a algún ladrón de poca monta.

–Lo juro por mi vida… – Contestó en un susurro pero al parecer el otro pareció escucharlo.

– **Él** también lo juro Totty, también lo juro por su vida – Todomatsu le puso "play" a la pequeña grabadora – ¡Él también lo juro!

–¿Quién?

–Mi hermano

Todomatsu se le quedo mirando durante un largo tiempo, al parecer había algunas cosas de las cuales no estaba seguro de querer enterarse.

 **III**

 _Tu hermano, Ichimatsu…_

 _Tu hermano…_

 _Hermano…_

 _¿Ichi…matsu?_

 _¡ICHIMATSU!_

 _––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_

 _El_ _próximo_ _ya es el final! :D cualquier comentario, critica o sugerencia la_ _recibiré_ _con mucho amor :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora si finito! :3 naaaaah tenia que hacerlo, amo demasiado a Jyushi como para dejarlo con el corazoncito roto(?) Espero que les haya gustado esta historia completamente retorcida salida de mi perturbada mente XD Okno pero de verdad espero que les haya gustado :3

Cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia la recibiré con mucho gusto :'3

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **VI**

 ** _Locura, esa es mi única manera de amarte._**

Todomatsu miraba las hojas de los apuntes que había estado haciendo los ultimos dos meses visitando a Jyushimatsu quien le había contado absolutamente todo lo que quería para la realización de su tesis, incluso los detalles mas escabrosos que ni siquiera la propia policía conocía. Pero había algo mas, algo que el de rosado aun no entendía, cada vez que iba a platicar con el chico siempre estaba esa extraña sensación que le quemaba en el pecho. Cada día notaba con horror que se encontraba contando los segundos, minutos y horas para poder volver a ver al otro. Jyushimatsu le agradaba, era divertido platicar con el de otras cosas y no solo de asesinatos, durante esos dos meses había conocido a fondo al verdadero Jyushimatsu, no al psicópata que muchos pensaban que era.

–Últimamente te veo mas pensativo – entró Osomatsu a su habitación acostándose en su cama –¿Sucede algo? ¿Todo bien con las entrevistas?

–Si, todo bien. – No lo miro, sabia que no podría mentirle a su hermano si lo miraba a la cara.

–¡Ese es mi hermanito! – Le lanzó una almohada mientras reía – Pero no olvides darte prisa.

–Aun me queda tiempo para la entrega de la tesis.

–No me refería a eso– Todomatsu lo miro por primera vez desde que entró a la habitación. – Van a ejecutarlo dentro de dos días

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? – elevó la voz sin quererlo mientras se levantaba de la silla de su escritorio.

–Todomatsu… – Osomatsu lo miró sorprendido y con los ojos ligeramente abiertos – Es un asesino, un psicópata que arrebato la vida de su propio hermano y un amigo de manera brutal, es normal que los familiares pidan la pena máxima.

–P-pero se supone que esta en una institución mental– No entendía el porque la condena de pena de muerte para alguien que se supone estaba ahí por un desorden mental.

–Esta ahí porque ningún reo de la prisión de la ciudad lo quería como compañero de celda– Osomatsu miraba seriamente a su hermano menor, algo no le estaba gustando del reciente comportamiento de Todomatsu.– Lo estaban reteniendo ahí hasta que el procedimiento judicial terminara.

El menor se mordió la lengua con fuerza, no podía seguir alegando o su hermano comenzaría a sospechar mas de él, con un suave asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender al mayor que estaba de acuerdo. Osomatsu lo miró largamente antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro, se levantó de la cama y abandonó la habitación excusándose que iría a buscar algo de comer a la cocina; Jyushimatsu iba a morir, dentro de dos días para ser mas exactos, se acabarían las visitas al asilo, se acabarían las largas platicas y las risas. El de rosa apretó tan fuerte sus dedos en un puño que al relajarse sintió perfectamente como había enterrado sus uñas en sus palmas.

Jyushimatsu iba a morir…

 **V**

 _Karamatsu lo miraba con cierta pena y lastima, lo podía ver perfectamente en esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto amaba admirar. Sabia que el único sonido que amortiguaba sus sollozos era el de la tormenta afuera de la cafetería que resonaba con fuerza por los truenos. El mayor intento tomarle las manos de nuevo pero él las aparto con violencia, las lagrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas mientras trataba en vano de hablar, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta asfixiándolo lentamente._

 _–_ _¿Por qué? – fue lo único que pudo decir en un gimoteo lastimero, no lo entendía, realmente no lo entendía ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenia que ser su propio hermano mayor quien interrumpiera su felicidad?._

 _–_ _Es mi culpa – Karamatsu negó varias veces con la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas – My Little Jyushimatsu uno no elige de quien se enamora._

 _–_ _¡Yo te amo! – Gritó en un intento desesperado, lo único que consiguió fue que Karamatsu lo mirara con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos._

 _–_ _Lo se– habló despacio, no quería llamar mas la atención de las demás personas. – Ichimatsu me lo dijo. Te estas confundiendo_ _ **my sunshine**_ _, lo que tu sientes por mi no es amor… Ichimatsu me lo explicó, quiero decir, lo de las visitas al psiquiatra y eso… n-no te juzgo, pase lo que pase te seguiré queriendo como el hermanito que nunca tuve, siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa, Ichimatsu y yo vamos a apoyarte, podemos ser los padres que siempre quisiste a tu lado…_

 _El de amarillo se le había quedado mirando con la expresión perdida y los ojos vacíos, muertos así como todo su interior. A lo lejos pareció escuchar un ligero "crack" resonar por todo el lugar pero no era otra cosa mas que el sonido del frágil cristal de su cordura comenzar a agrietarse. Su hermano, su propio hermano, la persona que siempre admiro y quiso le había hecho la peor de las traiciones. El de azul lo miro asustado, el menor no había dicho palabra alguna desde que le había dicho su confesión._

 _–_ _¿Jyushimatsu? – toco levemente su brazo, los bellos ojos ámbares centraron su atención en su persona. – ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _–_ _S-si… – El menor comenzó a limpiar los restos de lagrimas de su rostro_

 _–_ _Lo lamento tanto – Karamatsu seguía disculpándose pero Jyushimatsu solo quería que se callara, que se callara de una vez por todas, que se callara para siempre… – Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para poder hacerte sentir mejor…_

 _–_ _¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa? – pidió en un susurro suplicante aun y cuando sus ojos reflejaran toda la ira que lentamente bullía en su interior – Quiero que hablemos los tres…_

 _–_ _Claro, lo que quieras. – Karamatsu le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo, con aquella sonrisa que siempre le arranco miles de suspiros, ahora lo único que quería era arrancarle todos los dientes y tal vez hacer que el bastardo traidor se los tragara uno a uno…_

 _Jyushimatsu le sonrió mostrándole que todo estaba bien, que realmente se alegraba por ellos cuando Karamatsu le confesó que su hermano también correspondía sus sentimientos. La lluvia seguía golpeando el frio pavimento al parecer sin querer detenerse…_

 **VI**

Todomatsu no había dormido absolutamente nada en toda la noche, por su mente pasaron todos y cada uno de los posibles escenarios de la muerte del de ojos ámbar, cada uno peor que el anterior. Su hermano había ido a trabajar temprano por lo cual no fue una sorpresa para él tener que desayunar solo. Decidió llevar el desayuno a la sala y tratar de despejar sus ideas mirando un rato las noticias pero aquello solo fue una pésima idea pues lo primero que anunciaban era que por fin mañana le darían la pena de muerte a uno de los psicópatas mas detestables de todos. Todomatsu apago el aparato mientras arrojaba el control remoto con violencia al suelo ¡¿Qué sabían ellos de Jyushimatsu?! ¿Acaso conocían sus motivos? ¿Sus razones? ¿Conocían ellos todo el dolor por el cual había pasado?

Hoy no tenia que ir al psiquiátrico a visitar al de amarillo pero aun así Todomatsu se vistió y salió de su casa. Tenia que ver a Jyushimatsu, no tenia idea de que hacer y eso solo lo frustraba demasiado, por unos momentos se pregunto si de aquella manera se había sentido el de amarillo al enterarse de que su primer amor resulto ser imposible. Jyushimatsu le había contado todo sobre su vida, sus preocupaciones, sus sueños, sus mas íntimos anhelos y las emociones que le evocaban ciertas cosas o ciertos momentos, pero jamás le había contado sobre sus sentimientos, aquellas sensaciones mas profundas que no sabia si seguía teniendo o si había decidido enterrar en lo mas profundo de su ser. Lo único que recordaba sobre los sentimientos del otro era lo que le había dicho aquella vez cuando le preguntó sobre el asesinato de Karamatsu Nakamura.

 _–_ _Y fue así como decidí conservar esas partes– le había dicho cuando termino de relatarle el asesinato de su antiguo amor. – siempre ame los ojos de Karamatsu ¿Sabes? Eran de un hermoso color azul, mas hermoso que el del cielo o el del mar. Es por ello que no lo pensé mucho y supe que debía conservarlos para mi._

 _–_ _¿Solo te quedaste con los ojos? – el otro asintió, Todomatsu anotaba todo sin perder el mas mínimo detalle, aun y cuando había algo que se le escapaba, Jyushimatsu amablemente lo repetía para él las veces que fueran necesarias._

 _–_ _Es mas fácil conservar los ojos, la piel comenzó a echarse a perder, el corazón y los genitales me los comí – Saco la lengua como si hubiera dicho algún chiste. Todomatsu se estremeció pero eso ya era normal cada vez que hablaba con el de ojos ámbar. – Además era como una metáfora ¿Sabes?_

 _–_ _¿Una metáfora? – Todomatsu dejó de escribir repentinamente para mirar al otro_

 _–_ _Si, si me quedaba con sus ojos Karamatsu solo me miraría a mi y a nadie mas. Al menos así era como yo lo quería ver… – lanzo un suspiro melancólico tan cargado de sentimientos que por un momento el corazón de Todomatsu se oprimió en su pecho._

 _–_ _Nunca voy a entenderte Jyushimatsu – le sonrió el menor, cada vez que creía conocer al otro éste siempre salía con algo completamente nuevo que volvía a sorprenderlo._

 _–_ _No necesitas comprenderme Totty – Se acerco al cristal poniendo la palma de la mano sobre el vidrio, Todomatsu colocó la suya del otro lado justo donde la de Jyushimatsu estaba. – A veces uno hace locuras por amor…_

Todomatsu sonrió mientras detenía abruptamente sus pasos, se encontraba a mitad de camino entre su casa y el hospital psiquiátrico. El cielo de nuevo se encontraba cubierto de enormes nubes negras que le daban un toque mas dramático a toda la tormenta de emociones que se estaba desatando en su cabeza. Con una extraña sensación corroyéndole el cerebro regreso de nuevo a su hogar, su hermano no regresaría hasta mas tarde, tal vez hasta mañana si no se iba a beber con el inspector Choromatsu. Osomatsu lo entendería, el siempre decía que no importaba lo que hiciera siempre estaría orgulloso de él y lo apoyaría, Osomatsu tenia que entenderlo. Cuando uno esta locamente enamorado de alguien es normal cometer ciertas locuras por amor ¿Verdad?

 _¿Locuras por amor…? Si, por supuesto que si._

 **VII**

Jyushimatsu se encontraba tendido boca arriba en la cama admirando el techo. Estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento ahí solo y ansiaba –extrañaba– la compañía de Todomatsu; el menor era la única persona que le había hablado después de haber cometido los crímenes que lo condenaron. No se arrepentía, jamás podría arrepentirse después de todo nunca había experimentado tanto alivio como el que sintió cuando le arrebato la vida a su hermano Ichimatsu y a su amado Karamatsu. Sabia que mañana moriría, uno de los guardias había ido a restregárselo en la cara, junto con una sarta de insultos hacia su persona, y le había dicho que por fin obtendría lo que merecía.

Jyushimatsu lo ignoró, de nada servía ponerse a discutir con aquel idiota, era mas que obvio que los familiares de Karamatsu pelearían hasta el final para que el Juez cambiara la condena a pena de muerte, de cierta manera los comprendía, es lo que cualquier familia haría por vengar la muerte de uno de sus seres queridos, ojala hubiera también alguien que quisiera vengar la muerte de su hermano. Lo único que le molestaba en esos momentos era que no podría despedirse de Totty pues mañana, al alba, lo llevarían a la silla eléctrica. Ya imaginaba la carita de confusión del menor al no encontrarlo en la celda ¿Lloraría al enterarse? ¿Sentiría al menos un poco de empatía por su muerte? Probablemente no, Todomatsu solo estaba ahí para terminar su trabajo final, aquel que le daría el titulo que tanto quería y después de eso se olvidaría de él y seguiría con su vida.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando escuchó el característico sonido del cristal rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Con curiosidad alzó la mirada y abrió los ojos sorprendido de encontrar a Totty, con un enorme y pesado mazo, despedazando el vidrio que lo separaba de su libertad. El menor lo miraba sonriendo mientras se acercaba a el, su vestimenta era completamente diferente a como usualmente solía venir, mas bien parecía un militar a punto de ir a la guerra. En su costado derecho tenia enfundado y cargado un revolver, en su pierna izquierda se podía ver sobresalir un enorme cuchillo de cazador y a su espalda un rifle de asalto, Jyushimatsu no tenia que verlo bien para saber que tenia un gran calibre.

–¿Vienes a despedirte de mi, Totty? – le sonrió, si iba a morir prefería mil veces decírselo personalmente a Todomatsu para poder ver la reacción en aquel bonito rostro de muñequita de porcelana, si había algo que definitivamente iba a extrañar era aquella hermosura casi angelical que solo el de rosa poseía.

–Vine a sacarte de aquí. – le tendió la mano, Jyushimatsu no dudo en aceptarla.

–¿Estas seguro de esto? – Afuera ya los esperaba un automóvil, Todomatsu había asesinado a todos y cada uno de los guardias del psiquiátrico solo para poder liberarlo. – No me digas que te termine pegando la locura – bromeó mientras conducían a toda velocidad por la carretera, tenían que huir antes que la policía comenzara a buscarlos.

–A veces uno hace locuras por amor – fue la única respuesta que le dio el menor. Jyushimatsu comenzó a reírse como un verdadero psicópata y lejos de parecer aterrador ante los ojos de Todomatsu éste comenzó a reír también junto al de amarillo.

 _Se habían convertido en cómplices en esa locura ¿Había algo mas divertido que eso? No, claro que no._

 **VIII**

Osomatsu miraba la carta que Todomatsu le había dejado. No podía creerlo, se negaba completamente a creerlo, su hermano, su pequeño Todomatsu había huido con aquel psicópata a quien sabe que lugar. Choromatsu había mandado a cinco unidades a buscar el rastro de los fugitivos pero ninguna búsqueda arrojo algún resultado, era como si se hubieran esfumado completamente. El de rojo pasó desesperadamente las manos por sus cabellos, quería despejar sus ideas, que de improvisto llegara Todomatsu diciéndole que todo había sido una broma pesada o en el mejor de los casos que pronto alguien llegara a despertarlo de aquella horripilante pesadilla pero nada de eso sucedió, todo lo que estaba pasando era real y las ultimas palabras de su hermano menor escritas en aquella carta se lo confirmaban de la peor manera posible.

 ** _Nunca nos atraparan con vida…_**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Nos vemos en otra historia :D ByeBye


End file.
